Enigmas de Um Passado Misterioso
by Pandora Granger
Summary: O passado de Hermione guarda um grande segredo...!! ( esta é a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem. Mandem reviews, please!)
1. Prólogo

N/A: Espero que gostem dessa fic, e me mandem reviews ( !! A história é curtinha mesmo, eu a escrevi em apenas um dia. Boa Leitura.  
  
Prólogo - Vivendo como trouxa  
  
No metrô de Londres, qualquer turista que por ali passasse veria uma linda menina, de aproximadamente 20 anos, fazendo malabarismos com dois bastões em chama. Ela vestia um collant rosa justo e um saiote de tule da mesma cor, mas com pequenas miçangas brilhantes, que davam toda a graça a sua roupa. Ela sorria, mas havia algo que demonstrava que a alegria não era sincera. À sua frente, havia uma caixa de sapatos encapada com papel de presente, no qual as pessoas depositavam pequenas gratificações para ela.  
  
O seu nome era Hermione Granger, mas ali poucos conheciam a sua identidade. Aliás, quase ninguém conhecia sua história, de onde ela viera e porque ganhava a vida daquela forma. Ninguém também podia imaginar que ela era uma bruxa formada na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e num passado recente, fora a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.  
  
Enquanto equilibrava os bastões para os turistas ( e para isso ela usava um feiticinho muito simples - obviamente ninguém sabia disso também ), Hermione parecia completamente esquecida do seu passado, e o porquê de estar naquela situação. Mas à noite, quando se encontrava solitária em seu pequeno quarto numa pensão no subúrbio, sentia a solidão tomar conta de si e chorava horas a fio.  
  
Ela ganhava pouco dinheiro no metrô, e sua companheira de quarto, uma loira chamada Sally, tentava convencê-la a trabalhar numa boate, como ela própria, fazendo strip-tease e eventualmente, um programa.  
  
"Nunca - dissera um dia Hermione, quando Sally voltou com aquele assunto - não vou vender meu corpo..."  
  
"Mas você ganharia muito mais dinheiro..."  
  
"Não, Sally...não tenho nada contra o que você faz. Mas eu não poderia..."  
  
No fundo, Hermione sabia que não poderia jamais ter outro homem...não depois de tudo o que acontecera...  
  
Uma noite, cansada porém sem sono, Hermione decidiu fazer um balanço de toda a sua vida. E nada melhor do que desabafar escrevendo. Pegou caneta, papel e começou a escrever a sua história. 


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 - A História de Hermione  
  
"Tudo começou naquele inverno...o último que passaríamos em Hogwarts. Dumbledore havia acabado de comunicar que haveria mais um baile de Inverno, o que se tornara uma tradição desde o nosso quarto ano. Fiquei animada, e imaginei que Rony me convidaria, como fizera no ano anterior. Nossa relação era um pouco confusa: não éramos namorados, mas de vez em quando ficávamos juntos. Por isso, eu estava quase certa de que seria convidada. Mas naquela mesma tarde, eu o surpreendi coversando com Padma Patil. Ela sorria divertida, e no fim disse "tudo bem, Rony, eu topo ir ao baile com você...". Aquilo foi, para mim, o fim de tudo. Nenhum dos dois me viu, o que em parte me aliviou. Por outro lado, me sentia a última das garotas. Eu não tinha par para o baile. Nem mesmo com o Harry eu podia contar, já que ele e Gina estavam namorando firme.  
  
No dia do baile, eu era a única garota da Grifinória a não Ter um par...aliás, acredito que em toda a Hogwarts. Mas isso não importa. O fato era que eu estava sentada numa mesa, diante de três garrafas de cerveja amanteigada vazias, vendo os casais dançando ao som de músicas lindas, algumas inclusive trouxas. Eu já estava quase decidida a ir me deitar, quando uma voz arrastada falou atrás de mim:  
  
Está sozinha, Granger? - virei-me, e dei de cara com o Draco Malfoy. Isso é da sua conta? - perguntei. Acho estranho...você estava sempre com o Weasley. O que aconteceu? Ora, isso não lhe interessa - eu me levantei, e já ia saindo, quando ele me segurou pelo pulso. Eu também preferi vir sozinho. Quer dançar comigo?  
  
Qualquer pessoa que visse aquela cena, pensaria que estava louca: eu, Hermione Granger, monitora-chefe da Grifinória dançando com Draco Malfoy, o bad-boy de Hogwarts. Mas naquele momento tocava "My heart will go on", uma música que eu amava, e me deixei levar. Senti o toque macio das mãos de Draco nas minhas costas, e me aconcheguei mais a ele. A música acabou, começou outra, e continuamos a dançar. Depois, ele me convidou para passearmos pelo jardim, e eu aceitei. Fazia frio, mas ele me emprestou a própria capa. E quando estávamos quase na orla da Floresta Proibida, ele me aconchegou nos seus braços, e nós trocamos o nosso primeiro beijo."  
  
Hermione levantou a caneta, e parou de escrever. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, manchando o papel. Mas decidiu continuar.  
  
"As semanas se passaram, e nós estávamos cada vez mais apaixonados. Eu descobrira o rapaz gentil por detrás do garoto que se fingia de mal. Fizemos muitas confidências: ele me contou da mãe, carinhosa e bondosa, mas sempre com um ar de tristeza, e do pai frio e calculista que era Lucio Malfoy. E eu contei para Draco que fora adotada pelos Granger aos três anos de idade - coisa que confessara apenas para Harry e Rony. Assim transcorria o nosso romance: doce e tranqüilo. Descobrimos um cantinho onde ninguém mais conhecia, e o transformamos em nosso ponto de encontro. Eu já não era mais virgem - conseqüência de muitos encontros com o Rony - mas foi com o Draco que descobri o verdadeiro prazer. E jurei que jamais teria outro homem. Eu o amava e nada mais importava. Nem mesmo a guerra entre Luz e Trevas, que finalmente fora deflagrada por Voldemort.  
  
Nos meus braços Draco confessava o seu medo de lutar. Ele já renunciara ao pai por minha causa, mas ainda não se sentia pronto para entrar na guerra ao lado de Dumbledore. Eu não dizia nada, mas também temia que ele se envolvesse com a luta. E eu não podia, de forma alguma, perdê-lo. Nem preciso dizer que, por causa do nosso namoro, acabei me afastando do Harry e do Rony, que não aceitavam o Draco de forma alguma.  
  
E foi assim que chegamos ao fim de nossa trajetória em Hogwarts. No nosso última dia, antes de partirmos, fui chamada ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Ele trazia nos olhos aquele velho brilho, que eu tanto admirava. Nas mãos, segurava um pergaminho envelhecido.  
  
Srta Granger - ele disse, e eu jamais esqueceria aquelas palavras - sei que sabe muito pouco sobre a sua própria história. Aqui - e ele me mostrou o pergaminho - está uma carta que a sua mãe verdadeira escreveu para você - diante da minha surpresa, ele completou - sim, ela era uma bruxa muito talentosa, e muito me custou durante esses sete anos não lhe dizer a verdade. Mas o último pedido dela era para que eu só lhe entregasse essa carta quando você estivesse deixando Hogwarts, com idade suficiente para entendê-la.  
  
Segurei a carta como o mais precioso tesouro, e corri de volta para dormitório. Mas eu jamais poderia imaginar o seu conteúdo, e o quanto ela afetaria a minha vida no futuro..." 


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 - A Carta  
  
Londres, 03 de Novembro de 1981  
  
Minha querida Hermione,  
  
Quando estiver lendo estas linhas, infelizmente isso significará que falhei, e não consegui salvar a minha própria vida. Serão precisos mais de dezesseis anos para que você conheça toda a nossa história, mas só assim você compreenderá tudo o que aconteceu. Confio em Dumbledore, que guardará essa carta. E tenho certeza que você terá um lar seguro entre os trouxas, até que atinja a idade de começar os seus estudos em Hogwarts.  
  
Filha, em primeiro lugar preciso me apresentar: eu, sua mãe que tanto te ama, sou Marian Potter, e tenho vinte e três anos. Neste exato momento, sinto o meu coração pesado de tristeza e ódio. Há três dias que meu irmão Tiago, dois anos mais novo que eu, foi assassinado por Voldemort, junto com Lílian, sua esposa e minha amiga. O filho deles, Harry - seu primo - sobreviveu ao ataque e , ao que me parece, foi entregue à irmã trouxa de Lílian. Eu gostaria de tê-lo comigo agora, mas não posso oferecer segurança nem mesmo à você, minha querida. Provavelmente um dia você saberá como se deu a morte deles, e a grande traição de que foram vítimas. Sim, estou falando de Sirius Black. O grande traidor. Aquele que em que nós confiávamos. Ele agora está bem trancado em Azkaban, mas não posso deixar de sofrer por ele, simplesmente porque ele também é meu irmão. Confuso? Se meu pai estivesse vivo, deixaria ele explicar essa história mais uma vez, exatamente como ele fez quando eu tinha dez anos e Tiago oito, e ele apareceu com o Sirius pela mão. Ele tinha a mesma idade do Tiago, e isso foi o fim para a minha mãe. Talvez venha daí a tendência de Sirius para trair. Eu nunca soube ao certo o que aconteceu com a mãe dele. Só sei que foi o fim do casamento dos meus pais, e o meu pai terminou de criar o Sirius sozinho. Só vim a conhecer o meu irmão realmente em Hogwarts, e aqueles foram dias felizes para todos nós.  
  
Hogwarts. A grande maioria dos bruxos conhece ali o seu grande amor. E comigo não foi diferente. Sim, Hermione, estou falando do seu pai. O rapaz mais bonito e popular da escola, capitão do time da Sonserina. Como eu poderia imaginar o monstro que ele se tornaria? Embora fôssemos de casas diferentes, tínhamos muitas aulas juntos, o que serviu para nos aproximar cada vez mais. Lúcio Malfoy...rico e influente. A família dele detestava a nossa, e vice-versa, mas o que isso interessa a dois jovens de dezessete anos? Mas eu sabia que não poderíamos ficar juntos: ele estava prometido para uma menina tontinha da Grifinória, amiga da Lílian, dos meus irmãos e seus amigos chamada Narcissa...  
  
"Nesse ponto, parei a leitura. Minhas mãos tremiam, e eu preferia acreditar que tudo aquilo não passava de uma grande brincadeira sem-graça. Mas eu sabia que Dumbledore tinha muito mais a fazer do que se divertir às minhas custas. Me forcei a continuar a leitura, lutando contra o pânico que eu começava a sentir."  
  
Depois da formatura, passamos a nos encontrar às escondidas, e assim foi durante os anos negros que se seguiram. Lúcio se casou com Narcissa assim que ela se formou, mas eu sabia que eles não se amavam. Eu me conformei no papel de amante. E nessa situação descobri muitos segredos dele, relacionados à Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte. Nessa altura, eu já estava grávida e preferi sumir. Eu juntei muitas provas contra ele, e me escondi durante muito tempo. Os únicos que sabiam do meu paradeiro eram Sirius , Tiago e Dumbledore. Só que Lúcio descobriu os meus planos, e passou a me perseguir. E agora temo que o traidor também tenha me entregado. Entende o meu pânico, minha querida?  
  
Vou deixá-la num orfanato trouxa, onde estará segura, e entregarei a carta a Dumbledore. Depois, enfrentarei o seu pai. Mesmo que eu morra tentando. Eu te amo minha filha, e sempre olharei por você.  
  
Sua mãe,  
  
M.Potter  
  
"Quando terminei a leitura, eu percebi o desastre em que minha vida acabava de se transformar. Eu já não tinha mais forças nem mesmo para chorar. Naquele momento eu não conseguia enxergar as vantagens daquela história - ser prima do Harry e sobrinha do Sirius. Eu só pensava no Draco. E no incesto que cometemos sem saber.  
  
As lembranças daquele dia são meio nebulosas...eu só sei que disparei pelo corredor, fugindo talvez de mim mesma. Mas Draco estava a minha procura, e me encontrou no jardim. Como sempre, ele me abraçou, mas ao ver minhas lágrimas, ele pareceu preocupado. Eu me esquivei dele e ele estranhou aquele gesto.  
  
Mione...o que está acontecendo, meu amor? Nós não podemos ficar juntos... Por que você está dizendo isso? Porque eu descobri que nós somos irmãos, Draco - eu gritei, desesperada - pergunte ao seu, ao nosso pai sobre Marian Potter...ele vai saber te responder.  
  
Disse isso, e sumi da sua vista. Da dele, e de todos. Não esperei o Expresso de Hogwarts, fui embora por conta própria.  
  
Em Londres, no início eu achei que seria fácil tocar a minha vida. Mas meus pais adotivos, os Granger, haviam recebido uma proposta muito boa para desenvolver um projeto de odontologia numa Universidade no Brasil. Eles queriam que eu fosse junto, mas preferi ficar na Inglaterra. Eu precisava de um tempo para mim. Foi nessa época que descobri que estava grávida, mas mesmo assim não procurei nem Draco, nem nenhum outro bruxo. Eu tinha vergonha de mim mesma, e da situação que estava vivendo.  
  
Depois que meu filho nasceu, ainda permaneci algum tempo com ele. Era um menino lindo, louro como o pai, e eu respirei aliviada quando vi que ele não tinha nenhum defeito. Porém, o meu dinheiro acabara e precisei procurar uma forma de ganhar a vida. Eu aceitaria qualquer coisa, menos me prostituir. Foi então que eu soube que Harry e Gina, apesar da guerra, estavam vivendo juntos. Uma noite, peguei o meu bebê e o coloquei na porta da casa deles, com um bilhete:  
  
Por favor, cuidem do meu bebê. O seu nome é Richard. Um dia explicarei tudo a vocês, se possível.  
  
Com carinho, Mione  
  
E isso é tudo. Não passo de um fracasso. Logicamente me arrependi de ter abandonado o meu filho, mas buscá-lo exigiria muitas explicações. Já se passaram três anos desde então. A guerra continua impiedosa. Eu rezo todas as noites por todos os meus amigos nela envolvidos, mas sinto que já não faço parte do mundo mágico." 


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 - Revelações  
  
A guerra era sangrenta e ele vira muitos morrerem. Mas aquele inferno ainda era melhor que Azkaban, e Sirius dava graças por finalmente ter provado a sua inocência e agora poder lutar ao lado das forças de Dumbledore. Agora, ele se encontrava numa floresta, aguardando o inimigo. Podia senti-lo de longe, e não se surpreendeu quando Lucio Malfoy passou diante de si.  
  
Você não vai muito longe, Malfoy - Sirius gritou, com a varinha empunhada. Ora, ora se não é o Black - os dois homens se encararam, com ódio no olhar - ou seria melhor dizer, o Potter bastardo... Isso não é uma vergonha para mim...pior seria se eu tivesse sido traído durante mais de dois anos pela minha esposa... O que você quer dizer... Pergunte à Narcissa, Malfoy...- Sirius sorriu malicioso - eu adorava fazê- lo de idiota... Maldito... - Lucio levantou a varinha, e desferiu contra Sirius um feitiço. Mas ao invés da costumeira luz verde, saiu um raio vermelho que o atingiu em cheio - Femina Mortales. - Lucio sorriu triunfante - sim, meu caro. O feitiço que precisa de uma mulher do seu sangue para ser quebrado. Não sobrou nenhuma, não é mesmo Black? Porque a sua irmã, essa eu mesmo cuidei...aquela traidora...  
  
Malfoy não pôde dizer mais nada. Um jato de luz verde o atingiu pelas costas e ele caiu morto. Mesmo quase desmaiado, Sirius viu o rosto de Dumbledore e o aura de poder o cercando.  
  
Preciso levá-lo para Hogwarts, Sirius...e tomar algumas providências...  
  
**  
  
Narcissa Malfoy cuidava do jardim da sua mansão, quando um elfo doméstico trouxe uma carta. Ela olhou interessada para o pergaminho, principalmente por ter sido remetida por Dumbledore.  
  
Cara Sra Malfoy,  
  
É com pesar que a informo do falecimento do seu marido, Lucio Malfoy. Infelizmente, estamos numa guerra e eu lamento que o talento dele como bruxo tenha sido desperdiçado, ao ser utilizado em favor das Trevas. Mas há uma pessoa em Hogwarts que deseja muito a sua presença, e gostaria que a senhora estivesse aqui. Seu filho também recebeu a notícia da morte do pai, e eu também já solicitei a sua vinda.  
  
Aguardo sua resposta.  
  
Respeitosamente,  
  
Alvo Dumbledore  
  
Narcissa caminhava hesitante pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Há quanto tempo ela não pisava naquele chão ou tocava aquelas paredes? Tantas histórias...tanto amor conhecera ali. Lamentava a morte de Lucio, mas sabia que aquilo um dia poderia acontecer.  
  
Dumbledore abriu a porta da enfermaria, e mesmo de longe ela reconheceu os cabelos negros de Sirius. Mas o seu rosto estava magro e abatido, e lembrava muito pouco o garoto alegre que ela conhecera.  
  
Sirius...estou aqui. Narcissa...há quanto tempo - ele murmurou, de olhos fechados. Sra Malfoy, ele está muito fraco. O que houve com ele? Foi enfeitiçado por Lucio. E agora a única pessoa que pode ajudá-lo é a sobrinha dele. Não me consta que ele tenha uma sobrinha...apenas o garoto Potter. Sim, eu sei. É uma longa história, e seu filho me ajudou a completar o quebra-cabeça. A menina se chama Hermione Granger. Eu já ouvi esse nome antes... Sim. Ela é a filha de Marian Potter. E do Lucio? Exatamente.  
  
Narcissa suspirou.  
  
Onde está o Draco? Me acompanhe, Sra Malfoy.  
  
**  
  
Eu já disse ao Dumbledore que não vou procurar a Hermione. Eu pedi para ele chamar o Potter ou o Weasley, mas ele me disse que eles estão muito longe. E talvez não dê tempo... Por que, Draco? Por que você não pode encontrá-la? Por que? Simplesmente porque descobrimos que nós somos irmãos... ela é a mulher da minha vida, e não posso tê-la comigo, mãe! Espero que você me perdoe... A culpa não foi sua, mãe. Você foi traída. Mas eu traí também! - Narcissa gritou - Draco, me escute por tudo o que é mais sagrado: vocês não são irmãos... Como? Me perdoe meu filho...eu não amava o Lucio, nem ele a mim... Quem...? - Draco começou a perguntar, mas logo ficou óbvio - o Black?  
  
Narcissa concordou com um gesto.  
  
O que todos vocês pensam? Que podem brincar com nossas vidas? - ele perguntou, indignado. Por fim, resignou-se - eu vou procurá-la.  
  
**  
  
Os trouxas aplaudiam o show de Hermione e ela fez uma reverência graciosa para o seu público. No entanto, enquanto guardava os seus bastões, sentiu que alguém pressionava o seu ombro.  
  
Mione... O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco? Você sabe que... Tudo mudou, meu amor - os olhos dele brilhavam de alegria - nós não somos irmãos... Não? Mas... Shhh...eu lhe explico no caminho...preciso que você venha comigo para Hogwarts. Sirius Black precisa da sua ajuda. Você não vai negá-la ao seu tio, não? Você está falando a verdade? Eu jamais mentiria para você, Mione - ele disse, e a beijou apaixonadamente. Alguns trouxas, achando que ainda se tratava de um show , aplaudiram entusiasmados.  
  
**  
  
Hermione entrou na ala hospitalar, naquele momento cheia de pessoas apreensivas. Além de Dumbledore e o próprio Sirius, deitado numa cama semi- inconsciente, ainda estavam ali Narcissa Malfoy, Snape e Harry. A moça aproximou-se do leito, e assustou-se com a aparência de Sirius. Lembrou-lhe a primeira vez que o vira, naquela noite na Casa dos Gritos.  
  
Ele vai ficar bem? Após tomar a poção, com três gotas do seu sangue sim - respondeu Dumbledore - Profº Snape, por favor.  
  
Snape entregou um cálice cheio a Dumbledore. Este pegou um pequeno punhal e com delicadeza furou o dedo de Mione, e deixou três gotas de sangue caírem dentro do líquido. Depois, com um feitiço simples fez o ferimento se fechar. Em seguida, fez Sirius ingerir toda a poção.  
  
Agora vamos deixá-lo dormir. Amanhã ele estará bem melhor. Profº...será que eu não poderia ficar com ele? - Narcissa perguntou, hesitante. Como quiser. Mas somente a senhora. O Sirius precisa de descanso.  
  
Quando a porta fechou-se, Harry, Mione e Draco pararam no corredor, e os três se encararam por alguns instantes. Era uma situação estranha, mas Harry decidiu quebrar o gelo, abraçando Hermione com carinho.  
  
Eu devia chamá-la de louca. Não imagina o quanto ficamos preocupados. Potter, com licença - Draco fez menção de afastá-los, mas Hermione se interpôs entre os dois rapazes. Acho que é hora de acabarmos com essas diferenças. Somos uma família agora, não? - disse, olhando para os dois. Nem precisa me lembrar disso - respondeu Harry, mal-humorado. Nem a mim - disse Draco. Vocês conseguem ser patéticos às vezes - Mione riu. Ah sim...por que vocês não vão até a sala dos professores? A Gina está lá - Harry sorriu para Mione - há alguém com saudades de você...e acho que o Draco vai gostar de conhecer o filho.  
  
Draco olhou para Hermione, e depois sorriu surpreso. Hermione não esperou, puxou-o pela mão e juntos foram buscar o filho. 


	5. Epílogo

Epílogo - A nossa história  
  
"Durante a minha infância com os Granger, às vezes me perguntava de onde eu viera. Quando recebi a carta de Hogwarts, desconfiei que pudesse ter uma origem bruxa. Durante os anos que vivi em Londres, fugindo de mim mesma, lamentei pela minha origem. Mas hoje, a história da minha família me orgulha.  
  
Para os trouxas, a união entre primos parece estranha. Mas não hesitei em me casar com Draco, assim que possível. Nossa história de amor, fadada ao fim quando pensamos que éramos irmãos, recomeçou do ponto onde a havíamos interrompida. E ainda precisamos reconquistar o amor do nosso filho, acostumado com os cuidados da Gina. Mas isso é só uma questão de tempo.  
  
Às vezes me assusto quando me lembro que sou uma Malfoy . Fico às vezes imaginando minha mãe, e o quanto ela amou e depois temeu Lúcio Malfoy. É o Sirius quem mais fala sobre a irmã. E tudo o que conseguimos recuperar foi uma foto em que apareciam os três irmãos, ainda estudantes de Hogwarts. Tiago, Marian e Sirius.  
  
E o seu pai nunca lhe reconheceu oficialmente, Sirius? Não...ele morreu antes disso. Eu já estava em Hogwarts, e deixei isso meio de lado. A amizade do Tiago e da Marian era o que mais me importava.  
  
Tentei consolá-lo, mas acredito que há certas feridas que não cicatrizam jamais. E imagino como ele pôde agüentar tantas adversidades. Mas acredito também que existem compensações.  
  
Voldemort logo foi derrotado, e então pudemos desfrutar da paz. Harry e Gina oficializaram a sua união, assim como Draco e eu, e o Sirius e a Narcissa. E desde então, temos sido plenamente felizes. E assim espero ser para sempre.  
  
E esta é nossa história."  
  
FIM 


End file.
